Recently, as electronic technology continues to develop, the application of touch control technology has gained popularity, and technology for controlling terminals through touch input and the touch input devices have attracted attention. Currently, a stylus pen is one from among representative touch input devices.
The stylus pen may generate a touch input by touching the tip thereof to a touch screen, and may perform a control operation on a screen through a touch on the touch screen. In particular, the stylus pen is more suitable for operations such as writing, screen capture, and the like. For example, screen capture may be performed by designating a region that needs to be captured on the touch screen of the mobile terminal by using the stylus pen, and the captured screen is stored in the mobile terminal. Further, ideas of a user may be recorded at any time by performing writing in a memo application by using the stylus pen.
The control technology of the mobile terminal according to the related art is limited to controlling one terminal through the touch input by using the touch input device. However, when a plurality of terminals are present, there is a need for a control technology capable of continuously executing an application between different terminals through a touch input.